


159. angry pirate

by icemakestars



Series: *＊The FT Kama Sutra Challenge＊* [28]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Kama Sutra, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24777421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: Acnologia likes Siegrain’s mouth. Not the shit he talks, just what he can do with it.
Relationships: Acnologia/Siegrain Fernandes
Series: *＊The FT Kama Sutra Challenge＊* [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1294751
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Fairy Tail Rarepairs, I Take Pride in What I Am 2020





	159. angry pirate

**Author's Note:**

> There isn’t enough time to explain this ship so just... Take my word for it ig. Modern AU, established fuck buddies if not relationship, all for the loml Ahri <3
> 
> Used the prompt “ambrosia” bc I think I’m funny

Acnologia liked Siegrain’s mouth. The problem was, it never fucking shut up. He was always whining and bitching and complaining, about everyone and everything and even though Acnologia had gotten good at tuning it all out, he still thought that there were better things that Siegrain could be doing with those plump, pink lips. And luckily, the other man seemed all too eager to comply. 

“Fuck, daddy! Please.” Siegrain moaned, rubbing the arch of Acnologia’s cock against his flushed cheeks. He liked this position, liked to see the older man’s biceps tremble on either side of his head. And they  _ did  _ tremble, when Siegrain’s tongue lapped at the slit, delving under the hood to suckle on the skin there. It was one of Acnologia’s most sensitive areas, Siegrain knew this, smirking when Acnologia gritted his teeth around a guttural groan.

“That’s enough talking.” Balancing himself with only one hand, Acnologia grabbed the base of his member and pressed it against Siegrain’s mouth. There was a little resistance, Siegrain’s gaze sharp and defiant, but Acnologia bared his teeth and that was enough for the other man’s mouth to pop open. Siegrain was a bratty bottom, but he was good at what he did, and that was enough for Acnologia to keep him around. 

Placing his other hand back on the floor, palm flat against the faded rug in his living room, Acnologia offered a small roll of his hips, grinning at the keen which passed through Siegrain’s throat. It was difficult to take him deep in this position, but Siegrain still bobbed his head, dragging his teeth across the veins and swirling his tongue along the hot skin. Siegrain was almost salivating, his mouth damp and hot and delectable, and Acnologia shook his head. He hadn’t met anyone who loved sucking cock as much as Siegrain, but he wasn’t about to complain. 

“So good.” He muttered, knuckles going white with the effort of holding back. 

Siegrain pulled away with a lewd, moist sound, glaring up at Acnologia’s face before digging his teeth into the shaft.

“You only like me because of my mouth.” 

“No, it’s because of your amazing personality.” Acnologia rolled his eyes, but Siegrain still pouted, not making any effort to get back to the task literally in hand.

Acnologia sighed. He sat back onto his haunches, casting a dark shadow across Siegrain’s face. 

“I like you, okay? Isn’t that enough.” He was looking to the side, not wanting to see whatever expression Siegrain was showing, because he knew that it would be soft, and Acnologia didn’t do soft.

“Sure is,” Siegrain whispered, fingernails digging painfully into Acnologia’s hips. He reached up and grabbed the other man’s chin, yanking it down so that Acnologia was forced to make contact. “Daddy.” O

Acnologia shuddered, but then the warm wetness around his cock returned, and nothing else mattered. When Siegrain pressed his tongue flat against Acnologia’s slit, he knew that he wouldn’t last much longer. Usually he would make an effort to cum across Siegrain’s face, messing up his pale skin and pretty blue hair, but today was different; Siegrain was sucking him so earnestly, Acnologia had no choice but to cum in his mouth. 

He was rolling his hips, not quite fucking Siegrain’s face but close enough that the smaller man was whining, high keens that rumbled past his lips and vibrated down Acnologia’s cock. He was close now, could feel his member leaking into Siegrain’s mouth as the other member lapped it all up eagerly. When teeth scratched roughly down his sack, Acnologia shuddered. That was all the warning Siegrain got; he had just enough time to press his lips against Acnologia’s tip and take all the cum into his mouth. 

“Don’t swallow.” Acnologia panted, and Siegrain offered a muffled reply. It was clear that he had followed the instructions with how his cheeks puffed and nose drew up into a look of discomfort. He was willing to do something unpleasant in order to please Acnologia. Maybe Siegrain wasn’t as bratty a bottom as Acnologia had thought. 

Once he had caught his breath, Acnologia helped Siegrain into a sitting position. “Show me.” 

Slowly, Siegrain’s mouth opened, linked together with streaks of white sticky cum. His cheeks were flushed, eyes damp, and his lips looked positively  _ fucked _ . If Acnologia hadn’t just cum then the sight of Siegrain alone could have finished him off. 

“Good boy.” He shut Siegrain’s mouth with his index finger, and the blue-haired man swallowed, falling again Acnologia’s chest and breathing hard. 

Hardly a second passed before Siegrain’s nails were scratching up Acnologia’s back. “So are you gonna fuck me or what?”

Acnologia groaned. He was wrong; Siegrain was just as bratty as ever. 


End file.
